A New Beiginging
by The Invisible Enchantress
Summary: This is the aftermath of the Giver. Jonas meets a girl and and begins a new life in Elsewhere
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfictional readers! This is my second fic and first Giver fic. Read my Percy Jackson fic A Strange Demigod**

**Disclaimer: I am not Lois Lowry, I am just a kid.**

**And, begin.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Elsewhere<p>

Jonas third person POV

Jonas slid down the icy hill with Gabriel in his arms. The snow was beautiful, and the music was twice as beautiful. Jonas held Gabe in his arms. Gabe was like a little brother to him, he loved him.

He slid down the hill. Jonas slid to avoid many trees. He stopped at a little town that he thought looked like the community. The singing was getting louder. Jonas walked over to a nice beautiful place. It was full of snow, everyone was not exactly talking. One voice drowned out others, it was a female. She looked like a twelve. She had tan skin and long, brown hair. But her eyes were funny, they looked brown and green at the same time. She was talking so loud.

And something was in her arms, it was strange. It was made of wood and had a funny shape, there were strings on it. She seemed to move them back in forth.

She stopped and looked at Jonas. She smiled and said "What are you doing out here on Christmas Eve? And with a little kid?" Jonas looked at her. Christmas? Kid? "What is Christmas?" he asked. The female shook her head and said "Never mind, lets get you inside." She took Jonas' hand and walked him to a small house. "Are you taking me to your family unit?" Jonas said. The female looked at Jonas, funny and said "No, I'm taking you to my parents." She opened the door, Jonas saw a group of people sitting and eating food. Some weird brown thing. There was also a tree in the house, like Joas saw in the memory of Love. "Mom," the female said "this poor kid was outside. He was freezing to death." She turned to him and asked "What's your name?" "Jonas," he said. "All right Charile," the mother said "let Jonas sit own and pray. Who's that baby you have?" "Gaberiel," Jonas said "Let us sit him down for a nap," the mother said. She took Gabe away and put him in a different part of the house. "Sit down Jonas," a little voice said. Jonas looked down, he saw a little girl. She looked like she would a five. She had yellow hair, and blue eyes. Her cheeks had dots. Her hair was tied into a braids, like Lilly. Jonas began to cry, "What's wrong Jonas," a male asked "This little girl reminds me of my sister," Jonas said, choking back tears. "Here," the girl, Charlie, said. She handed him some tissues. The mother came back, saw Jonas, and hugged him. Jonas wiped his eyes. "What's your sister's name?" the little girl asked. "Lilly," said Jonas. "My name is Ella," said the little girll "but everyone calls me Ellie." Jonas smiled "I'm Charlie," said the girl Jonas had met earlier "my real name is Charlotte. But don't call me that, Charlotte." "All right, Charlie." Jonas said "This is my dad," Charlie said, pointing to the male next to her.

"Call me Jim," said the male "so, what were you doing out there. It's Christmas Eve. Where are your parents?" "My parents," said Jonas "are people who lied to me." He told them about the community, Giver, release, and how he saved Gabe. He saw Charlie cry "Giver is dead?" she said, Jonas nodded. Charlie cried, Jim comforted her. He hugged her and said "It's okay sweetie, he's in a better place. He's with Rosemary, he got to see his daughter again. Do you think he would like that?" Charlie nodded. "What is going on?" said Jonas "Giver was my father," said Charlie "he hid me when he was supposed to let me go for release when I was a baby. I ran away when I was nine, because I thought I was putting him in danger." She smiled "I met his daughter, she was nice. And she was smart. I cried for an hour straight, when she was released." Charlie looked at him and said "You would have liked her,"

It was silent for a moment. Jonas looked down at his plate, he was done. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. The last thing he ate was the meal at his parents house. "Let's open our presents," said the mother. Jonas smiled, this was a real family. This was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww, such a sweet ending. :)<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two of A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas or Gabe, I wish I did. :(**

**Oh well, the show must go on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Jonas Starr<p>

Jonas third person POV

Jonas sat down by the tree. It smelled nice, like a mint smell. He saw boxes wrapped up. He smiled as Ella, Charlotte, the mother (who had told Jonas to call her Sam), and Jim ripped open the paper. Charlotte smiled and ran into her room. She held something behind her back. Charlie held it out, it was a book. It said The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane on the cover. "I used to read it all the time when I was eight," she said "it's a story about love. You'll like it." {**A/N- OMG I love that book. It's one of my favorites**} Jonas looked at the cover. It was a picture of a rabbit, walking on two legs. It was wearing a red suit. Ella got up and ran to her room, she came back with a flower in a pot. "Pretty," said Jonas. Sam and Jim smiled and said "We have decided to let Jonas live with us. Jonas, your new name is Jonas Starr. Just like us." "Yay!" said Ella. She hugged Jonas and her parents.

-x-

When school started, all of the problems did.

Jonas met a girl when he was waiting in the lunch line. He wasnʻt sure how to define her. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Charlie didnʻt like her.

The girl walked up to Jonas and said "Hi," in a high voice "I am Amy."

Jonas noticed that she was twirling her hair with her fingers, then she tossed it over her shoulder "Whatʻs your name?"

"Jonas," Jonas said. Charlie pulled him away from the girl and told him "Stay away from Amy,"

"Why," said Jonas "she seems nice."

"She is a witch," said Charlie "besides, she was flirting with you."

Jonas looked at Charlie "What is flirting?" he asked

"Itʻs what you do if you want to attract someone," said Charlie "and go on a date."

"Date?" said Jonas

"Itʻs when you go out with a person of the opposite gender to see if you like each other." said Charlie "When you go on a lot of dates, then one of the people askʻs if they wat to get married. You know, be spouses."

Jonas nods "In the community," he said "we have our spouses assinged."

Charlie nods "I donʻt think that people should be assigned" she says "what if you donʻt love the person you are assigned."

Jonas looks at her and said "My parents didnʻt believe in love. When I asked my mother if she loved me, she told me that I did not use the correct word."

Charlie smiles sadly "Thatʻs horrible."

Jonas looks at her and said "I know,"

-x-

Every day after school, Charlie gave Jonas a memory. Most of the time it was a happy one, a carousel ride. A picnic.

But one day, on the last day of school. Charlie gives Jonas the feeling of loneliness.

Jonas was alone, in the dark. It was cold. He was crying.

Even though it was only a minute, it felt like forever. When he was finished, Jonas was shocked.

"Iʻll try find something else to give you," said Charlie

Jonas felt Charlies hand and he was in a memory. His lips where meeting someone elseʻs. A girl, her face was meeting his. He was somewhat scared, but delighted.

When the memory was done, Jonas was shoked.

"Wow," he said "that was strange."

"That was love," Charlie said "you where kissing a girl."

Jonas shook his head "Iʻve already experienced love."

Charlie nodded "That was love for your family, people who are related to you. The love I just showed you, that was love for someone else. Wanting to be with someone."

Jonas nodded "I think Iʻm done for the day." he said

Charlie nodded "Agreed," she said

* * *

><p><strong>Scene, fade to black.<strong>

**Next Chapter**

**First R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continued from Chapter 2**

**May be a bit more edgy then usual. Let's begin.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Three: The Plot Begins to Unveil

****Jonas POV

Jonas was feeling confused. He was thinking about Charlie. He was wondering about the memory of the kiss.

That was very confusing. It left him pondering about how he felt about it.

He walked up to Charlie's room and knocked on the door.

Charlie opened the door and said "Come in,"

Jonas came in and thought about Charlie. She looked beautiful, but he didn't say that.

"What color are your eyes?" he says

"Hazel," says Charlie "they change color when I wear different clothes."

Jonas nodded "You have nice eyes," he said

Charlie looked confused. "Umm, thanks." she said, and then she sighed "Did you wake me up so that you could sake me that? Jonas it's the mid-"

She didn't have time to finish that last word. Jonas kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away, Charlie shook her head and said "Wow,"

-x-

Charlies POV

When Jonas kissed me, I was so confused.

I mean, I had thought that he was cute at first. But he's like a brother now, what was I to do.

When we pulled away, I said "Wow,"

Jonas nodded. I shake my head and say "Nobody is to know about this,"

Jonas nods "This is between us, just us. Nobody else."

I nod "Goodnight Jonas," I say

"Goodnight Charlotte," he says

I smile, for once, I'm glad he called me by my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, such internal conflict<strong>

**R&R**

**Ω**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating. Go ahead and throw stuff at me. [Gets hit with a tomato]**

**I deserved that. Read this while I go wash this tomato off**

**I own nothing. Except for the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four- Best Friend or Boyfriend?<p>

Charlies POV

I am sitting inside of my room on a hot summer day. I was in my nightgown. I was reading a book.

I had no idea what I thought of Jonas.

He was a good person. I knew that. But did I love him?

I thought of him as a brother. As my friend. I was so confused.

I sigh. Jonas needed other girls, not me. He deserved better, who'd want to date a tomboy like me?

I look in the mirror on my bedroom wall. I saw a girl, she had hazel eyes. And brown hair. She wasn't beautiful, just plain.

Like vanilla.

Soft-serve.

I sighed, I had to explain this to Jonas.

I just want him to be happy. He'll probably forget about me anyways.

I walked up to Jonas' bedroom and knocked on the door. "Come in," said Jonas

I walk into the door and walk in. Jonas was listening to the radio. Taio Cruz was singing about DJ's and love.

"I want to be your friend," I said "Just friend, not girlfriend."

Jonas nods

"There are other girls in your life, better girls. You deserve better." I said

Jonas looked at me as if to say 'Are you serious?'

"What?" I say

"Do you think that you're ugly?" says Jonas "Because you're not."

I hear a new song come out. It was Smooth Criminal, by Glee. "I like this song," say Jonas

"So do I," I say. We begin to sing the song.

_[Jonas:]_  
>Uh, as he came into the window<br>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
>He came into her apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>She ran underneath the table<br>He could see she was unable  
>So she ran into the bedroom<br>She was struck down  
>It was her doom<br>Annie are you OK?

_[Me:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>Are you OK, Annie?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>Are you OK, Annie?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>Are you OK, Annie?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me and Jonas:]_  
>Are you OK, Annie?<br>Annie are you OK?  
>Will you tell us that you're OK (<em>[Jonas:]<em> uh!)  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet (_[Jonas:]_ uh!)  
>Then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>Are you OK Annie?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>Are you OK Annie?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me and Jonas:]_  
>Are you OK Annie?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>You've been hit by<p>

_[Me:]_  
>You've been hit by<p>

_[Me and Jonas:]_  
>A Smooth Criminal<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>So they came into the outway<br>It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
>Mouth to mouth resuscitation<br>Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Joans:]_  
>Are you OK Annie?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Joans:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>Are you OK Annie?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>Are you OK Annie?<p>

_[Me:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>So, Annie are you OK?<p>

_[Jonas and Me:]_  
>Annie are you OK?<br>Will you tell us that you're OK  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>Then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<p>

Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK Annie?<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>You've been hit by<p>

_[Me:]_  
>You've been struck by<p>

_[Me and Jonas:]_  
>A Smooth Criminal<p>

_[Me (Jonas):]_  
>I don't know!<br>(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
>I don't know!<br>(There's a sign in the window)  
>I don't know!<br>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
>I don't know!<br>(He came into your apartment)  
>I don't know!<br>(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
>I don't know why baby!<br>(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
>I don't know!<br>(You were struck down)  
>(It was your doom - Annie!)<br>(Annie are you OK?)  
>Dang, gone it - Baby!<br>(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
>Dang, gone it - Baby!<br>(There's a sign in the window)  
>Dang, gone it - baby!<br>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
>Hoo! Hoo!<br>(He came into your apartment)  
>Dang, gone it!<br>(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!<br>(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
>Dang gone it!<br>(You were struck down)  
>(It was your doom - Annie!)<p>

_[Jonas:]_  
>You've been hit by<p>

_[Me and Jonas:]_  
>You've been struck by<p>

A Smooth Criminal

We are nearly inches away from each others lips. We almost kiss, but pull away at the last moment.

I go into my room and sigh. Things are about to get complicated

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry. Please review.<strong>

**Ω**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Your opinions are very much welcome.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: An Invitation<p>

Jonas POV

Jonas sat down at the breakfast table and ate his omelet. It tasted great.

"This is a very good omelet," he said "thanks."

"Your welcome," said Sam "I can teach you how to make one."

Jonas nods. "But not now," he says "I will not eat it, and I don't want to waste food."

Sam smiles. "Okay, maybe later."

"I'll go get the mail," says Jonas.

He left the table and went to the mailbox. He got the mail out and checked if there was something for him.

"Bills, bills, bills, magazine, newspaper. Oh, I have a letter."

He walked back to the kitchen table and handed the it to Sam.

Jonas opened the envelope. It was an invitation to Matt's birthday party. Jonas knew Matt very well. He had greasy black hair and a crooked smile. Matt always wore a leather jacket.

Jonas made friends with him and hung out at his house. Now he was invited to his birthday.

"Can I go to Matt's birthday?" says Jonas "It's on Friday."

"Sure, Charlie is going to a party that same day." says Sam "Some X-men costume party."

"Got it," says Jonas

He smiled, his first party. It was going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Ω**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is the 6th chapter in A New Beginning. I got this idea from a movie. Bonus question: What movie is this from?**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: The Party<p>

_Charlies POV_

I am wearing a jumpsuit with an "X" on it. I have a cape on. My wig is in perfect place.

I am Storm. My favorite character.

I heard that some other kids where going to be dressed as Logan, Xavier, Mystique, might as well go as Storm.

According to my e-mail, the address was 5982 Maybury Lane.

All of the X-men fans where going to be there. Plus, we get to see all of the movies at midnight.

I couldn't wait.

-x-

_Jonas (First Person) POV_

I walked up to the door and knocked. I saw a kid open the door.

"Matt, Jonas is here." said the kid.

I walk inside. The house was filled with people. They where all dancing to a song about deejays and love. By Tyler Cruise or something like that.

I find Matt. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey Jo,"

"Hey Matt," I said "whats going on?"

"We found some beer in my parents cabinet, they're off on vacation. They'll never notice." he holds out a cup

"Want?" he says

Something in his eyes makes it look like I can't say no. So I take a drink.

I mean, it was just one drink.

How bad could be?

-x-

_Charlies POV_

I am riding my bike in my costume.

People occasionally glance my way to se what was going on.

I see that the streets are almost empty. I would have expected more people in costumes to show up.

But I keep cycling.

-x-

Jonas again

"Hey," says Matt "I'm pulling this prank on this girl."

"Do tell," I say. Pranks where so funny, especially when Matt did it.

"I e-mailed this girl saying that there's going to be some geek party," said Matt "so keep an eye out for geeks in costumes."

"Kay," I said.

What was the harm? It was just a joke.

-x-

_Charlie_

I am at the door of the party. I hear music. They must have started.

Maybe they where going to show the movies soon.

I take a deep breath. I knock on the door.

The door swings open.

I look around the room. Something was wrong.

Nobody was in a costume. Everyone was drinking beer.

I look around.

"What's going on?" I say

Everyone turns my way and laughs.

Tears well in my eyes.

"Look," said some weird kid "here come the nerd. NICE get-up."

I look around the room. I see Jonas. He was laughing

Oh god.

I run out of the door and get on my bike.

Jonas was one of _them_ now.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww :( I feel bad 4 Charlie<strong>

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Seven: The Argument

Jonas' POV

I was running after Charlotte. She was so upset, I wanted to help her.

I chased after her. She was incredibly fast on her bike.

"Charlie, wait." I called

She didn't listen to me.

"CHARLIE!" I shouted.

She stopped her bike.

"WHAT?" she yelled. She looked at me, she looked pretty mad.

She had stopped her bike.

"I can explain," I said

"What is there to explain?" she said "You where laughing at me, I'm a freak. That's it."

She shook her head.

"You're one of them now. I'm going home."

She rode her bike into the streets.

Leaving me to think about what had happened

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Ω**


End file.
